Tamper evident containers are ubiquitous for storing sensitive material such as drugs. Such containers typically utilize an additional ring, tab or external plastic sheathing that must be broken off by the consumer in order to access the container. Conversely, the breakage of such irreparable break-open rings, tabs or external plastic sheathing indicate that the container has been opened. Examples of such prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,304, 4,488,658, 4,595,547, 5,111,953, 5,115,934, 5,398,836 and U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0133508.
It is desired to provide a low cost and easily manufacturable tamper evident container.